Everything Changes (Pokeumans)
by Tangle the Thing
Summary: How would you react if you suddenly found yourself drawn into a conflict that you hadn't known about, yet had been happening right under your nose? How would you react if you were forced to leave your previous life behind, pushed into a new one that was promised to be better? How would you react if your entire life changed with one simple transformation..?
1. Chapter 1 (Normal is subjective)

Today was about as normal a day as any day could be. Well, "normal" is a pretty subjective term. A normal day for me would be a day of chilling out on my couch, seeing whatever nonsense is spouted out on television, and maybe playing some random games on my 3DS. Maybe I could actually complete Meta Knightmare Returns on Robobot, or just continue my Pokemon Black playthrough. Hell, maybe I could FINALLY get my dang team evenly-leveled. Hopefully, Dad had bought some groceries after work, because all this nothing was _DEFINITELY_ going to take it's toll on my stomach. Before I reclaim my title as "pro" of procrastination, I think I'll just go ahead and reflect a little bit on my life. You never know when something life-changing may happen.

My name's Eveline Thompson, and I just so happen to live in Raleigh of North Carolina. I guess you could say I am in every way the antithesis of a "girly-girl" stereotype. I just turned thirteen a few months ago, and, since my mom's been working out of the house at something that Dad doesn't know the specifics of, Dad's been the only one around the house often. For some reason, Mom's been coming over a bit more recently, and it's just to visit me every so often. Maybe she feels bad for not being with me enough as a kid? Hell if I know. Dad's working at a new place with his friend, who I barely know anything about. I've talked with him via phone, and he seems like a nice dude.

School-life's been kind to me. Made a few friends, denied a few people wanting to get in some sort of relationship. I mean, I can't blame them for trying. I kinda look pretty nice, despite my nature of procrastination. Slim form, Blonde hair, reddish skin... waitasecond- what? I'd look at my right hand, and sure enough, the skin was a deep orange color. That wasn't the kind of color you get from a sunburn. That was every sort of unnatural.

I rushed to the bathroom mirror, and, to my complete shock, not only had my skin went from a light peach to a deep orange, way different from it's usual tone, but even _my eyes_ had also become a dark brown, almost blackened. As if that wasn't enough, one of my hands was way more than just a little bit weird- the fingers were coming together in an odd way, almost like a paw. What in god's name was going on here..?

My thoughts were jostled away from my random internal shock by some knocking at the door downstairs. I quickly rushed downstairs, putting on my shoes and a random glove to hide my disfigured hand. Honestly, I was expecting the worst, but coming down to see who was at the doorway, but thankfully, it was just my mom. I opened the door, putting my one disfigured hand behind my back for extra coverage, and brought Mom inside. She did look a bit weirded out by my awkward skin and eye-color change, but she came in anyway.

"So, what've you been up to lately, Eveline..?" she said in the same near-monotonous voice that she spoke in for all our visits. You get used to it after a while, trust me.

"Not much, just training-up my team of Eeveelutions in Pokemon Black. I finally got my Flareon up-to-snuff, max EVs in attack and speed. She's a real strong one, I tell ya. Here, lemme show ya her stats page." I stood up and grabbed my 3DS from the dining room table, helping myself to a small brownie real quick, and began to walk back to the living room, 3DS in tow. Before you think I'm just weird and antisocial for talking to my mom about this nonsense; let me say that she's cared about Pokemon, too. Well, sorta. She showed interest in me when I started picking up the series as a hobby, so I can only assume she was the same way as a kid.

Unfortunately, my left foot, with no explainable reason, gave out, and, losing balance, I tripped and fell flat on my face. On one hand, the DS landed on the cushiony shag carpetting, so that was nice. On the other, twisted paw-hand, my glove came off, so my weird, disfigured hand was now fully visible to my Mom. And, this was most definitely a **baaaaaad** thing to happen. I quickly stuffed it into my pocket, but it was too late- Mom was staring at me with the most unbelievable alien look I've seen. Then, she said, in that same monotonous, almost robotic voice, "You're one of them."

Now, my mom's voice had been pretty dang monotonous for a while now, but something about the way she said those four words just sent the _most unnerving_ chill up my spine. I started to get up and tried to run, but my foot was still messing up my balance, and so the most I could do was speed-walk away in an awkward manner. She threw some vases at me, and despite my calls for her to stop, she never once relented her assault. "What the heck are you doing, Mom? It's me, Eveline!" She didn't even hesitate before shaking her head, saying "I would've never raised one of you monsters." My balance eventually gave out, and I tripped and hit my jaw on the stairs, flopping over. Mom stood over me, pulling some sort of spray-bottle out of her purse. She sprayed some sort of purple haze on my face, almost point-blank, and I was out like one's proverbial light.

_

I awoke a few minutes later with a bump. I was in some sort of cramped as heck space, and, it may've been just me, but there was clearly some sort of movement going on. Was I in the back of the truck or something..?

I clearly didn't have any time to think, because almost as soon as I woke up, I heard some shouting from outside, and from the front of the vehicle as well. It was hard to make it out, but I managed to catch a handful of words here and there. "...It's coming for us! MOVE!" Only a few seconds after I heard the voices did the truck brake in it's tracks, then speed up after turning in the oppisite direction. Only a few seconds after _THAT_ did the truck stop ever so suddenly, before seemingly being... lifted? The truck started to move again, but at a much faster rate. A few seconds later, the back of the truck was yanked open by some massive hand, exposing the merciless sunlight to my eyes. After a few seconds of adjusting to the harsh sunlight, I saw something that fairly beggared any description possible.

What I saw was a massive Golurk carrying the truck on his back, and looking straight at me. I said the only three words that would've been reasonable at the time; "Whaaat the faaaaack?"

"I'm pretty sure what you're thinking; 'Pokemon aren't real! What are you?' and I'll give you the simple answers sometime soon, at least until we're halfway there."

"Yyyyeah... that's basically what I was gonna ask, but... maybe you could just give me the answers right nowww?! Maybe?"

The Golurk would sigh, assuming a Golurk _could_ sigh. "It's easier the headmistress give you the full story, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you some basics. Basically, you're gonna turn into a Pokeuman, and I'm gonna be taking you to a place specifically for those kinds of people."

"What the heck..? Pokeumans? I'm **BECOMING** one?!" The Golurk nodded. "Basically, yeah. Can't tell what you're turning into yet... way too early."

"So... you went through the same thing once..?" I said, still relatively unsure as to what EXACTLY WAS GOING ON. "Yeah, we all did. Some have it worse than others, especially me suddenly becoming a nine-foot tall automaton. Anyways, just so we get to know each other better, the name's Leonard. Yours?"

"Uhm... Eveline. Eveline Thompson."


	2. Notice (IMPORTANT!)

Please do note that the whole "Pokeumans" idea didn't come from me: It started with a DeviantArt user named pokemonmaniac3595. Just do the deviantart link with /pokemonmaniac3595 at the end, and check the folders in his Gallery. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you have a lovely 4th of July! 3


	3. Chapter 2 (Some Exposition)

"Eveline, eh? Nice name."

I was thrown away from my other confused thoughts by the situation at hand; I was still flying through the air in the back of a truck held by a massive Golurk, who I now knew as Leonard. He spoke up again. "Here we are... get ready for the descent." I would've asked exactly WHERE we were, but then again, I was around a hundred feet straight up in the air. I was probably preoccupied by the need to stay alive. Leonard spoke up again. "Hold on to whatever's back there, just in case. We're goin' straight down."

I situated myself and braced for the descent. The truck lurched as we plunged down to Earth, but it was all over in a matter of seconds. After given the okay by Leonard, I came out and saw what seemed to be a small hill, surrounded by a vast expanse of trees, hiding the rest of the surroundings from view. Leonard stepped forward a small amount, then tapped the center of the hill in a rhythimical pattern. A few seconds later, part of the hill moved to reveal a door, and out stepped a slimly-built female, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. She looked up at Leonard. "Leonard Woods, Elite of this bases' PRT?" Leonard sighed. "I think you know who I am, Jessica. Anyways, did find an inbound transformee on the way back."

The woman named Jessica sighed, then beckoned me to follow her. "Hey, uhm, follow me down here. We should get you checked up first before we get the headmaster to see you." I did as she asked and climbed down a ladder because, really, what choice did I freakin' have?

Eventually, I got down to the bottom and Jessica led me down some underground hallways, some of them being occupied by _even more Pokemon!_ I decided to speak up and ask where we were, but Jessica responded with "That's what the headmaster's for. I'm not supposed to brief newbies like you. At least, I don't think so." Eventually, we got to some sort of infirmary. I may as well just spare the details of a fifteen-minute checkup from an Audino, and skip to the good part; the headmaster's office. Victoria knocked at the large door after getting an okay from the secretary. A male voice from inside told us to enter, and, opening the door, I saw a Sableye streched out on a chair, feet on a large desk, surrounded by a bunch of other knicknacks (I even saw a Newton's Cradle). He sure as heck didn't look like an important figure, and if Jessica wasn't supervising me, I definitely would've embarrased myself.

He spoke up, and his voiced was laced with a definitive accent, although I'm not sure what kind. He definitely summed up my entire thought process in a single sentence; "So, guess you want me to tell you what exactly what the hell is going on?" I nodded, and he sat up. "Guess I should start with the exposition. Let me tell you exactly what this whole 'Pokeumans' thing is. Now, for the purpose of not dragging this meeting out, I'm probaby gonna improvise and give a summarized version of said story."

"So, a long time ago, a little bit after the dinosaurs went extinct, Pokémon came into existance on Earth. A little while later, the earliest humans appeared.. Pokémon and humans lived together, and occasionally had children through humanising rings. As evolution happened, however, the two groups began to fight, mostly because of moral differences and whatnot, and they turned against each other in what was known as the Great War."

"Eventually the Pokémon moved to another dimension, and all memory and traces of Pokemon civilization vanished, save for Mew."

Any doubts I had about this guy being the headmaster were gone at this point; his lazy act seemed to have completely vanished.

"Fast forward to 1910: Mr. X finds a Mew hair, experiments on it, and accidentally sends a shockwave worldwide that causes the Pokémon gene to activate and turn some people (mainly adolescents) into Pokémon like their ancestors. These transformees were then dubbed 'Pokéumans.' Also, Mr. X becomes a Mewtwo. Mr. X formed Pokéxtinction, while Mew formed Pokéumans. The two organizations have been locked in a secret war to this day."

I was astounded. Not only because my entire understanding of history had been thrown out the window, but so many dang doors to new questions. "Wait, what about my Dad? I-I'm not gonna be able to see him like this, am I?"

The Sableye grunted. "Sadly, no. You'll be replaced by a clone, so it'll be as if you never left. We've all been there, sorry to say."

The sinking feeling of disappointment hit me like a fist to the gut. "Oh..." That really didn't feel good. I mean, sure, I'm gonna have a brand new life as a Pokemon/Pokeuman, but... I'm not sure I was ready to leave my old life behind. Suddenly the Sableye bolted upward. "Shit, I probably should introduce you to the people you'll be rooming with. Jessica? Go and get William and Zachary, won't you?" Jessica nodded, then zipped out of the office. I looked to the Headmaster in confusion, and he explained. "Yeah, these bases mainly serve as sort of a school. Most of the transformees that first get here are still teenagers, ya know. Hang on a second, will ya?" He grabbed a piece of paper, then sketched down something I couldn't see. He folded it up, then gave it to me. "Read this when you get to your room, alright?" I took it, and nodded. "Thank you, sir." He sat back down in his chair, taking up the same lazy position. "I much prefer being called by my name, Robert Richards. It's just a habit."

Before I could respond, Jessica and two other Pokeumans entered the office. One of the newcomers was a Raichu, and the other was a lean Zangoose. Robert looked up, then grinned. "Ah, thank you, Jessica. Now, uhm, young lady-"

"Eveline."

"Oh, okay. Eveline, go ahead and follow these two to your room, alright?"


End file.
